Roanoke, Texas
United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Texas |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Denton, Tarrant |government_footnotes = |government_type = Home Rule Charter |leader_title = City Council |leader_name = Mayor Scooter Gierisch Holly Gray-McPherson Angie Grimm Brian Darby Kirby Smith Steve Health Vacant |leader_title1 = City Manager |leader_name1 = Scott Campbell |established_title = 1933 |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 13.8 |area_land_km2 = 13.8 |area_water_km2 = 0.1 |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2012 est. |population_footnotes = |population_total = 9,300 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 193 |elevation_ft = 633 |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 76262 |area_code = 817, 682 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 48-62504 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1345293 |website = |footnotes = }} Roanoke is a city in Denton County, Texas, United States and part of the Dallas – Fort Worth Metroplex. The population was 9,300 at the 2017 census estimate. A small part of the city extends into Tarrant. The main east-west road through town, State Highway 114 Business, is named "Byron Nelson Boulevard" in honor of the golfer who resided in the community. Roanoke is home to many restaurants, as well as a hotel that bank robbers Bonnie and Clyde resided in during the 1930s. The Northwest Regional Airport is located north of the city center. Geography Roanoke is located at (33.005002, -97.226282). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and , or 0.54%, is water. In November 2007, the town of Marshall Creek consolidated with Roanoke.Ladson, LaKisha.Union Valley incorporates to prevent being annexed, The Dallas Morning News, 2007-11-23. Accessed 2007-12-18. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Roanoke has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps. Local government The City of Roanoke was incorporated in 1933, operates under a Council-Manager form of government and provides the following services: general government, police and fire protection, emergency ambulance service, road and traffic signal maintenance, water and wastewater operations, parks and recreational facilities, courts, library services, building inspection, and development services. According to the city’s 2012-2013 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the city’s various funds had $37.2 million in revenues, $24.2 million in expenditures, $91.9 million in total assets, $38.4 million in total liabilities, and $12.1 million in cash and investments.City of Roanoke 2012-13 CAFR Retrieved 2015-06-22 The structure of the management and coordination of city services is:City of Roanoke FY2014-15 Budget Retrieved 2015-06-22 Politics *Mayor, Carl E. "Scooter" Gierisch, Jr. *Mayor Pro Tem Holly McPherson Ward 1 Council members: *Brian Darby Ward 2 *Steve Heath Ward 3 *Vacant Ward 3 *Angie Grimm Ward 1 *Kirby Smith Ward 2 Economy The Tom Thumb Food & Pharmacy distribution center is in Roanoke."Distribution Centers ." Safeway Inc. 2. Retrieved on May 13, 2010. The United Supermarkets Distribution Center is also located in Roanoke.http://www.unitedtexas.com/pressrelease/dfw_distribution.asp Walmart, and The Home Depot are also in the community.The Martin-Brower Distribution Center is also located in Roanoke. There are some major food chains in Roanoke such as Subway, Wendy's, Taco Bell, Taco Bueno, Taco Casa, Sonic, Chick-fil-A, Chili's, McDonald's, Whataburger, Dairy Queen, Panda Express, Krispy Kreme, On the Border and Dickey's Barbecue. Oak Street in Roanoke is the newly redeveloped Old Town District which is the home for a number of restaurants, such as the first original Babe's Chicken Dinner House, Twisted Root Burger Company, Tacos n' Avocados, Hard 8 BBQ, Bayou Jack's Cajun Grill, Jack & Grill on Oak St., Oak Street Pie & Candy Co., Susie's Sweet Boutique, Hey Sugar Candy Store, INZO Pizza and Wine, La Familia Mexican ,Craft & Vine, Fosters, Wise Guys Pizzaria,The Brew Junkie Coffee House, Mugs Cafe & Bakery,and the (4 Star) Classic Cafe. The large number of independent restaurateurs on Roanoke's Oak Street led to the moniker "Unique Dining Capital of the Texas".http://www.roanoketexas.com/ContentTemplate.aspx?PageID=1077 Businesses on Oak Street include First State Bank, The Plaid Peacock, Lucky Luke's All In, Kiki LaRue Boutique, Addicted Couture, Rehab Construction Management, Across the Times Home Furnishings, Haynes & Associates PC, Lori Spearman Law Office, Shepards Guide, Harold A O'neil Inc, Syncro Marketing, Affinity Title LLC, and RGA Architects founded by architect Rick Gilliland. Roanoke provides several automotive repair shops such Gierisch Brothers Motor Co, Scotty's Automotive Repair, Roanoke Tire & Auto, and A Bikers Garage. Entertainment Hawaiian Falls Roanoke, Cinemark Movie Theater, Roanoke Skatepark, and Evenings on Oak Street (Summer concert series every Thursday night on Oak Street). Top employers According to Roanoke’s 2014 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Roanoke CAFR Retrieved 2015-07-08 the top employers in the city are: Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2000, there were 2,810 people, 1,106 households, and 759 families residing in the city. The population density was 466.2 people per square mile (179.9/km²). There were 1,462 housing units at an average density of 242.6 per square mile (93.6/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 80.43% White, 10.82% Hispanic, 1.35% African American, 1.14% Native American, 1.07% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 3.24% from other races, and 2.70% from two or more races. There were 1,106 households out of which 38.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.3% were married couples living together, 8.7% had a single, female householder, and 31.3% were non-families. 26.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.11. In the city, the population was spread out with 28.3% under the age of 18, 10.2% from 18 to 24, 38.6% from 25 to 44, 17.4% from 45 to 64, and 5.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females, there were 101.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $48,107, and the median income for a family was $58,833. Males had a median income of $37,845 versus $30,920 for females. The per capita income for the city was $22,051. About 2.5% of families and 4.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.1% of those under age 18 and 2.1% of those age 65 or over. Education Roanoke is served by the noted Northwest Independent School District. Elementary school students attend Roanoke Elementary School, middle school students attend Medlin Middle School or John Tidwell Middle School, and high school students go to Byron Nelson High School in Trophy Club. Also, Roanoke is home to James Steele Accelerated High School, an NISD high school for students who want to graduate from high school in 2 1/2 to 3 years. There is another elementary school (James A. Cox) currently being built in the town as well. Image:Old Contnental State Bank1.JPG|Old Continental State Bank Image:Roanoke4.JPG|Roanoke Historic District Image:Roanoke3.JPG|Roanoke Tourism Bureau Image:Roanoke2.JPG|Roanoke Historic District References External links * City of Roanoke official website * [http://www.alliancenews.net Roanoke Register], newspaper Category:Cities in Denton County, Texas Category:Cities in Texas Category:Dallas–Fort Worth metroplex